


Ukumi Privat-Academy. Where Self Eestem, Innocence And Dreams Go To Die

by Newta



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Over Flowers (kdrama) inspired, Bullied Akihito, Bullying, Headboy Asami, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt not Aki tho, The highschool AU no one asked for but here it is, Underage Sex, because its Highschool
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newta/pseuds/Newta
Summary: Nachdem Takaba Akihito den Sohn, des Direktors, der Elite Schule: Ukumi Privat-Academy, vor dem Suizid bewahrt hatte, wurde er herzlich eingeladen, genau diese Schule zu besuchen. Nun muss sich der junge Blonde mit arroganten Mitschülern und schweren Schulaufgaben rumschlagen, während ein gewisser Schulsprecher namens Asami Ryuichi, ein eindeutiges Interesse an dem willenstarken Akihito gefasst hatte. Begleitet dem armen Schüler während er sich täglich seinen Weg durch den Albtraum namens Schule schlägt, lernt sich zu verlieben und wie Asami Ryuichi zu dem wird was er heute ist.





	Ukumi Privat-Academy. Where Self Eestem, Innocence And Dreams Go To Die

"Warte!" 

Der junge Mann, vor ihm, blieb wie versteinert stehen. Noch einen Schritt. Ein paar Millimeter mehr und er würde in die Tiefe stürzen, auf dem Schulgelände aufschlagen. Akihito versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen während er sich dem anderen immer mehr näherte. "Mein Name ist Takaba Akihito. Wie heißt du?" Langsam drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um, in seinen dunklen, rot umrahmten Augen spiegelte sich Trauer und Verwirrung. "I-ich...Ukumi Kimiko." Akihito schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und ging wieder einige Schritte näher. "Freut mich Kimiko-kun! Es ist wirklich ein aufregender Tag, nicht wahr?" Der Junge drehte sich wieder um und schniefte. Seine Hände klammerten sich stärker an das Gelände. Akihitos Augen weiteten sich. "Ich meine hey, willst du mein Freund sein?" Erneut drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Was redest du da?" Er zwang sich zu lächeln. "Ich will mit dir reden. Und Freunde reden miteinander nicht wahr?" Langsam nickte der Junge vor ihm. Der Blonde lief noch etwas näher und war endlich in der Nähe um ihn zu packen. Schnell packte er seinen Kragen und zerrte ihn über die Brüstung. Dann lief der Junge nach hinten und landete auf dem Dach der Schule. Hastig setzte sich der Blonde auf ihn. "W-was machst du?" Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich zu befreien, doch seine Versuche waren schwach und er fing erneut an zu weinen. Beruhigt bleib Akihito auf ihm sitzen und wartete bis er aufgab. "Oh Gott. Ich habe mir so Sorgen gemacht!" Er seufzte erleichtert und sah dann sein Gegenüber an. Er lächelte diesmal entspannter. "Sorry, anders konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Aber bitte. Ich möchte wirklich dein Freund sein. Kimiko-kun, du bist noch nicht bereit zu sterben." Nun verschränkte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme über dem Gesicht und schien heftiger zu weinen. Akihito blieb still. Er gab, dem Anderen, Zeit seinen Emotionen freie Bahn zu lassen, bis dieser erschöpft liegen blieb. 

 

"W-woher willst du das wissen?" Erneut lächelte der Blonde. "Wenn du dich wirklich hättest umbringen wollen, dann hättest du nicht auf mich gehört. Du hast zu lang gezögert. Du bist nicht bereit dafür, und das ist gut so. Du bist zu jung." Kimiko starrte ihn lange an. "Ich war zu schwach es zu tun...ich hatte Angst." Grinsend nickte der Blonde. "Das ist verständlich, es geht ziemlich weit runter! Du glaubst nicht was für einen Sprint ich hinlegen musste um hier raufzukommen. Dafür verdiene ich mindestens eine Medaille!" Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn an. "Aber ich muss es tun. Sie warten darauf..." Es war nicht mehr als geflüstert. Akihito runzelte die Stirn und bis sich auf die Backe. "Meinst du diese Vollidioten da unten? Sie sind nicht mehr als Bluthunde. Ist doch egal was die wollen. Sie würden es auch bei jedem anderen wollen." Er blieb lange still bis er erneut flüsterte. "Aber ich muss es tun." Akihito sah ihn nun skeptisch an. Dann packte er ihn erneut am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. "Willst du es tun? Willst du sterben?" Erschöpft schloss der andere die Augen. "I-ich weiß nicht. Ja. Nein. Ich habe zu viel Angst davor." Der Blonde schüttelte ihn. "Das ist kein Ratespiel. Ja oder Nein? Willst du jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment sterben?" Kimiko begann erneut zu weinen. "N-nein." Akihito ließ von ihm ab. "Gut, dann tu es nicht. Es ist dein Leben, werf es nicht weg, wegen einer Menge Schaulustiger! Ich gehe jetzt von dir runter und dann gehen wir okay? Gehen wir irgendwas Essen! Ich habe Hunger und lade dich ein." Langsam stand er auf und Kimiko erhob sich langsam, schwankend kam er auf die Beine. Akihito hielt ihn am Arm fest, um ihn zu stützen oder davon zu hindern sich doch hinunter zu stürzen wusste er selbst nicht. Als sie langsam die Treppe hinunterstiegen, schwiegen sie. "Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich möchte dein Freund sein, ist das okay?" Kimiko sah ihn erneut überrascht an, dann wurde er rot und nickte schüchtern. Der Blonde lächelte. Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken. 

 

Als sie auf den Schulhof traten, waren sie umringt von den anderen Schülern, die ihre Handys auf sie gerichtet hielten. Augenblicklich wurde gewispert, doch Akihito ging unbeeindruckt hindurch und zog den Jungen hinter sich her. Davon gestört, keine Schwäche zu erkennen fingen die Stimmen um sie herum an zu rufen. "Hey, Kimiko wieso bist du nicht tot?" "Loser." "Was für eine Zeitverschwendung." "Er hat es doch nur für Aufmerksamkeit gemacht." 

 

Gerade als sie einen blond gefärbten Jungen passierten spie ihm dieser ins Gesicht:"Wie schwach. Hast du dich nicht getraut? Du bist selbst zu unnütz um dich umzubringen!" Ohne zu zögern schlug Akihito ihm in den Magen und sah zu wie er zu Boden sank. Wütend starrte er auf ihn herunter. "Wenn es so einfach ist, dann mach es vor Arschloch. Wenn du vorspringst, kommen wir hinterher." Als er weiterschritt beugte sich der andere nun vor und brachte hervor:" Wenn mein Vater davon hört-" Akihito drehte sich um und schütze ihn mit seinem Körper ab. Er lachte. "Wenn dein Vater hört, dass du einen Jungen in den Suizid schicken wolltest wird er aber gewaltig stolz auf dich sein. So einen Sohn wie dich wünscht sich doch jeder Vater." Die Gespräche waren verstummt und ließen sie nun leichter hindurch. 

 

Als sie endlich in einem kleinen Lokal saßen und auf Ramen warteten, entspannten sich die beiden Jungen. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich Kimiko und erklärte dass sein Vater der Direktor der Schule wäre und ihn deswegen alle aufgezogen hätten. Er war schon immer schüchtern und schwächlich gewesen. Langsam nutzten mehrere Gruppen seinen Charakter aus und genossen ihre Machtposition. Irgendwann machte die gesamte Schule mit und er sah keinen anderen Ausweg als endlich das zu tun, was ihm wieder und wieder gesagt wurde. Sich umzubringen. 

 

Sie tauschten Nummern aus und vereinbarten ein Treffen für den nächsten Samstag. Außerdem lud er ihn zum Übernachten ein und spät in der Nacht brachte er ihn endlich das erste Mal zu lachen. Er riet Kimiko sich seinem Vater anzuvertrauen und von der Schule zu gehen. Wenn er wieder das Gefühl habe in Depressionen zu verfallen, dann sollte er einen Therapeuten aufsuchen oder Akihito anrufen. 

 

Akihito mochte ihn. Kimiko war zwar, wie gesagt, sehr schüchtern und ruhig doch an sich eine angenehme Person und der Blonde war froh, dass er nicht tot war.

 

Nach einer Woche lief alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang bis Akihito einen Brief der Ukumi Privat-Academy bekam. Der Blonde rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte erneut. Langsam öffnete er die den Brief und überflog ihn. Dann stoppte er und las ihn nochmal. Das war unmöglich. Es ging nicht. Er wurde herzlich eingeladen die Schule unter einem vollen Stipendium zu besuchen, als Anerkennung für seine mutige und außerordentliche Tat, sowie die Verhinderung eines weltweiten Skandales. Es wäre die Rufschädigung schlechthin wenn ein Suizid mitten auf dem Schulgrund begannen wäre. Ihm wurde alles zur Verfügung gestellt, von der Uniform, über die Bücher wäre alles vorhanden und er müsse sie nur besuchen. Akihito musste lachen. Er würde auf keinen Fall so eine Schule besuchen, all diese reichen, eingebildeten Schnösel die jemanden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sterben ließen. Nie in seinem Leben. 

-

Er schwang sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und packte eine Toast Scheibe als er aus dem Haus eilte. Hastig legte er einen Schritt zu, um ans andere Ende der Stadt zu kommen musste er fast 40 Minuten mit der Bahn fahren und dann nochmal 20 Minuten zu Fuß laufen. Die Schule befand sich im besten Viertel der Stadt und Akihito versuchte sich über die ganze Stunde, Mut zu zusprechen. Er wollte da nicht hin, er wollte es wirklich nicht, doch seine Mutter bestand darauf und er konnte ihr nichts ausschlagen. 

 

Kurz dachte er an seine Mutter zurück, sie war alles was er hatte. Nachdem ihr Vater sie für seine neue Freundin verlassen hatte waren sie nur noch zu zweit. Sie hatte etwas Westliches was von ihrer russischen Mutter kam, ihr Gesicht war früher schön und anders gewesen, doch nun war es von vielen Falten durchzogen, so wie ihre trockenen Hände, die mit Hornhaut überzogen waren vom vielen harten Arbeiten. Für ihre 35 Jahre sah sie viel älter aus, als sie war, es machte ihn traurig, sie so zu sehen. Sie war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben, sie war so stark und doch wirkte sie so zerbrechlich. Seine Mutter hieß Takaba Iwa und arbeitete zurzeit in zwei verschiedenen Jobs um sie über Wasser zu halten. Ihr blondes, über die Jahre abgestumpftes, Haar hatte sie ständig in einem Knoten, sodass Akihito sich nichtmehr daran erinnern konnte wie sie mit offenen Haaren aussah. Doch trotz all dem Schmerz und der Anstrengung die, die Welt ihr auferlegte, hatte sie soviel Wärme und Liebe in ihren Augen. Sie wollte nur sein Bestes, doch sie wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht bieten konnte. Der Brief war perfekt gewesen. Er hatte eine unschlagbare Möglichkeit bekommen. Wenn er diese Schule beenden würde, dann würde er es viel leichter im Leben haben. Akihito auf der anderen Seite versuchte, das Leben seiner Mutter zu erleichtern und sie stolz zu machen. Er seufzte und versucht sich im Kopf zu behalten für wenn er das Ganze machte. 

 

Vielleicht würde es sich ja als Überraschung entpuppen und es würden angenehme Jahre werden. Akihito blickte sein neues Schulgebäude an und war erstaunt wie angestaut das ganze Gelände war. Es tummelten sich überall teure Autos und es schien so als ob jeder Schüler in die Schule gefahren wurde mit Bodyguards und persönlichen Fahrern die sie speziell verabschieden müssten. Akihito fühlte sich augenblicklich wie an einer wichtigen Prämiere oder Neueröffnung. Er hatte noch nie soviele exklusive Menschen an einem Ort gesehen. Langsam begann er sich durch die Menge zu schlängeln und betrat die Schule. 

 

Er war zwar schon einmal da, aber seine Gedanken waren bei dem jungen Mann auf dem Dach gewesen, deswegen er nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet hatte. Nun bemerkte er, dass die Hallen breit und hoch waren. Alles war in warmen Cremetönen gehalten und es war unglaublich sauber. Er begann das Sekretariat zu suchen und holte sich seinen neuen Stundenplan sowie eine Karte des gesamten Geländes. Wieso man gleich eine Karte angefertigt hatte, konnte der Blonde nicht glauben, bis er anfing sein Klassenzimmer zu suchen. Die Gänge waren endlos und verschlungen, er war überraschend das überall Vasen mit Blumen standen oder Gemälde wichtiger Persönlichkeiten hingen. Als er 10 Minuten zu spät in sein Klassenzimmer traf, klopfte er und öffnete langsam die Tür. Die Klasse verstummte und wartete gespannt, als der Blonde, leicht rot, hineintrat. "Ah- Hallo, mein Name ist Takaba Akihito und ich denke das hier ist meine neue Klasse." Die Lehrerin sah ihn verwirrt an, bis sie im Klassenbuch nachsah und nickte. "Bitte stellen sie sich vor." Er trat vor die Tafel und verbeugte sich. "Mein Name ist Takaba Akihito und ich freue mich hier zu sein. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." Ein leises Murren ging durch die Klasse als sie ihn betrachteten. Die Mädchen fingen sofort an zu wispern über den gutaussehenden Jungen vor sich, während die Jungen sich fragten von welcher Firma er wohl stammte. Langsam ging er durch die Reihen auf einen freien Stuhl zu, der in der letzten Reihe am Fenster stand. Er setzte sich hin und versuchte zu verstehen was gerade das Thema war, in seiner Japanisch Klasse. 

 

Als es zur Pause klingelte seufzte er erleichtert. Langsam fing er an zu verstehen worum es ging, doch er bekam davon Kopfschmerzen. Nach einigen Minuten versammelte sich eine kleine Menge um seinen Tisch und sie unterhielten sich gut. Alle lächelten und lachten wenn Akihito versuchte Witze zu machen. Er hatte wirklich das Gefühl Freunde zu finden, bis der Junge vor ihm eine Frage stellte. "Und was wirst du irgendwann erben? Was machen deine Eltern?" Alle verstummten gespannt als sie den hübschen Jungen vor sich aufmerksam musterten. Der Blonde sah weg, es war ihm unangenehm es zuzugeben aber irgendwann musste es rauskommen. "Meine Mutter arbeitet in einer kleinen Porzellanfirma, sie bemalen Teller und Tassen. Und meinen Vater kannte ich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es wurde still. "Ein junges Mädchen das sich die Haare blond gefärbt hatte, starrte ihn lange an bis sie herausbrachte:" Du- du bist arm?" Akihito würde es nicht als arm bezeichnen. Natürlich war er nicht reich, aber wenigstens war er nicht obdachlos. "Naja, ich würde sagen japanischer Durchschnitt?" Langsam stand das Mädchen auf, Akihito glaubte ihr Name war Yumi. Ihre beiden Freundinnen zogen sich genauso zurück, etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte sich. Der gerade noch freundliche Blick wurde abweisend und kühl. Auch der Junge vor ihm wich zurück. "Wie bist du dann an diese Schule gekommen?" Akihito wurde nervös, er wusste nicht wieso sich seine Mitschüler so plötzlich verändert hatten. "I-ich habe den Sohn des Direktors vom Selbstmord abgehalten. Und dafür ein Stipendium bekommen." Ein Mädchen mit sehr penetranter Stimmte fing an zu kreischen. "Du warst es, der dieses Opfer gerettet hat?! Endlich etwas Interessantes und du machst es kaputt!" Langsam blinzelte der Blonde. "Er hat versucht sich umzubringen." Ungläubig brachte er es hervor. Yumis Freundin warf ihr Haar zurück. "Das war doch interessant, ich hätte zu gerne gewusst wie es ausgesehen hätte." Langsam stand er auf. "Wie es ausgesehen hätte-? Es wäre schrecklich gewesen!" Yumi sah auf ihn herunter. "Tja, jetzt werden wir es nie erfahren. Dankeschön, du Straßenköter." Das bracht ihr einige Lacher ein. Akihito runzelte die Stirn. "Was bitte ist falsch mit dir?" Der Junge zu seiner Rechten löste sich von seinem Tisch. "Was bitte ist falsch mit dir? Du mischt dich in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen." Erneut war Gekicher zu hören. Akihito wurde langsam wütend. "Angelegenheit? Er wurde in der Schule gemobbt, das ist wohl kaum privat." Ein Mädchen aus den vorderen Reihen verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf. "Die Sache war exklusiv in unserer Schule und du bist einfach rein gerannt wie ein Verrückter. Hat deine Mutter dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Oder hat sie das vergessen, weil sie lieber Tassen bemalt hat?" Akihito stellte sich auf. Seine Mutter verdiente vielleicht nicht viel, aber eins verdiente sie wohl: Respekt. "Ich glaube eure Eltern haben eher was falsch gemacht, weil ihr Jemanden den Tod wünscht." Einige Mädchen fingen an hysterisch zu lachen. "Die Null denkt sie hat irgendwas zu sagen." Ein anderes Mädchen schien sich kaum halten zu können. "Er denkt er wäre auf unserem Level, wie erbärmlich, deswegen versteht er den Spaß nicht." 

 

Akihito verstand den Spaß wirklich nicht. Er fand es nicht lustig wenn sich jemand versuchte umzubringen. "Habe ich hier etwas falsch verstanden-" "Jetzt ist er auch noch langsam, wie dumm." Die Klasse lachte. Akihito wusste indem Moment nicht was geschah. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es nicht ihm passierte. Er war ein passiver Beobachter. Der nächste Lehrer kam herein und fing den Unterricht an. Akihito hörte kein Wort davon, er starrte auf sein Blatt und fragte sich wie sein erster Tag so schrecklich anfangen konnte. 

-

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er still auf seinem Platz, doch seine Klasse schien großes Interesse daran zu haben, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Wenn er die Lösung für die neue Matheaufgabe nicht kannte, wurden bissige Bemerkungen über seine Intelligenz abgegeben. Wenn er ermahnt wurde, weil seine Gedanken abschweiften, wurde so gelacht als ob er ein großartiger Comedian wäre. Wenn er versuchte seinen Weg durch das Schulgelände zu finden, folgten ihm großen Gruppen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen konnten. Als er gerade versuchte heraus zu finden, in welcher Richtung der Chemiesaal lag und seine Umgebung dabei vergaß, stieß er auf einmal in jemanden hinein. 

 

Er war so schnell gelaufen das ihn der Schwung auf den Boden riss. Langsam sah er auf und bemerkte, dass er in jemanden hineingerannt war. Seine Schuluniform saß perfekt und er war sehr groß und breit gebaut, doch das fesselndste waren seine kühlen goldenen Augen. Kalt starrte er auf ihn herunter, so als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass es jemand gewagt hätte, ihn zu berühren. Für einen Moment hielt Akihito die Luft an und sie starrten sich an, doch dann wurde sein Blick zu intensiv und er senkte seine Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige Brillenträger zu der Linken des Jungen trat einen Schritt hervor und sah den Fremden an. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Asami-san?" Hastig packte er die Karte, sowie seinen Rucksack und kam wieder auf die Beine. "Hey, sorry! Ich habe dich nicht gesehen." Gerade als er wieder seinen Weg auf sich nehmen wollte hörte er weibliche Stimmen hinter sich. "Wie kannst du es wagen Asami-sama so nahe zu kommen!?" Überrascht drehte er sich um und bemerkte wie sich eine Menge Menschen um sie versammelt hatten und ihn anstarrten. Yumi und ihre Freundinnen gingen weiter vor und schienen ihn anzufunkeln. "Du kannst nicht so respektlos mit Asami-sama umgehen! Entschuldige dich gescheit!" Der Blonde stemmte langsam eine Hand in seiner Hüpfte, wütend funkelt er die Menge an. Welcher Mitschüler wurde bitte mit Sama angesprochen? Langsam schwang er seinen Rucksack über seine Schulter. "Es ist nichts passiert, außerdem habe ich mich schon entschuldigt. Was soll das?" Die widerspenstige Antwort schien einen Tumult ausgelöscht zu haben, da alle nun anfingen durcheinander zu schreien, wie er es wagen kann, ihren Schulsprechen so respektlos zu behandeln. Akihito versuchte durch die Menge durchzukommen, doch er wurde immer wieder vor Asami geschubst. "Entschuldige dich, du Köter!" "Ungebildeter Schmarotzer." "Er ist so dumm." "Wie kann er es wagen?" "Was für eine Pleite." Endlich verdrehte Akihito die Augen und seufzte tief, dann drehte er sich zu dem Größeren und starrte ihn erneut in die Augen. 

 

Asami blieb überrascht stehen als jemand in ihn stieß. Er war es keineswegs gewöhnt, als er die Figur auf den Boden betrachtete. Es war ein schlanker, blonder Junge, dessen Hemd vollkommen zerknittert war und seine Krawatte lose um seinen Hals hing. Er hatte einen abgetragenen Rucksack auf seiner Seite und eine Karte der Schule lag auf seinem Schoß. Langsam richtete er sich auf und starrte ihn an. Seine Augen schienen überrascht und schockiert zu sein, als er ihn weiter ansah. Er war so in die hellen Augen des Jungen versenkt gewesen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie Kirishima zu ihm sprach. Dann rappelte sich der Fremde auf und entschuldigte sich so ungeschickt. Seine Stimme war hoch und angenehm. Sie starrten sich erneut an, bis er seines Weges gehen wollte, doch von einer kreischenden weiblichen Stimme angehalten wurde. Etwas in seinen Augen veränderte sich, er wurde wütend und seine Haltung trotzig. Feuer entfachte in seinen hübschen Augen und langsam betrachtete ihn Asami amüsiert. Er hatte noch nie jemanden mit solch einem Charakter gesehen. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen ihn immer weiter zu bedrängen, doch der Junge ließ nicht von seiner Position ab. Schlussendlich sah er ihn wieder an und der Wille zu kämpfen, tobte in seinen Augen. Asami war gefesselt. Dann grinste der Blonde und machte einen schlampigen Knicks, wobei er mit der Hand ausholte. "Oh bitte verzeiht Asami-sama. Das ich euch mit meiner bloßen Präsenz so belästige, es war wirklich nicht mein Absicht. Ich hoffe ihr habt beim Sturz keinen allzu heftigen Schmerzen erlitten, da ich das meiste abgefangen habe. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet." Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihm mockend in die Augen. Sie funkelnden spielerisch. Bei der Bloßstellung haben die Anwesenden die Luft angehalten. Als Akihito diesmal durch die Menge gehen wollte sprach er endlich. "Lasst ihn durch." Sofort bildete sich ein Weg und Akihito dreht sich erneut um. Er deutete nochmals eine Verbeugung an, dann zog er mit einem Finger seine Wange hinunter und streckt ihm die Zunge hervor. "Wie gütig." Dann verschwand er um die nächste Ecke. 

 

Etliche Mädchen umringten ihn augenblicklich und fragten ob er in Ordnung sei. Er nickte und lächelte charismatisch. Dann drehte er sich zu Kirishima. "Wer war das?" "Ich denke es war Tabaka Akihito." "Ich möchte alles über Akihito wissen was existiert." Augenblicklich nickte der Brillenträger. Das würde noch sehr interessant werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hier ist meine zweite Arbeit! Es ist ein Highschool AU das mich irgendwie nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat, also hier ist es! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, falls es so was würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr mir was dalasst, da es mich unglaublich motiviert! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 
> 
> xoxo Newta


End file.
